This invention is directed to an animal kennel and, in particular, to a modular animal kennel in which at least one wall is removed to allow combination with other kennels.
Modular kennels are known in the art, such as those sold by Bush Products. The modular kennels sold by Bush Products consist of a skeletal tube frame with each wall being bolted within the tube frame to form the kennel. Other prior art kennels consist of each wall being formed within its own tubular frame and then bolting these wall tubular frames together to form the kennel.
These prior art kennels have been less than completely satisfactory because you must remove the bolts or other permanent fastening means from an intermediate wall to remove the intermediate wall from the frames. Additionally, when walls are to be added which are not of tubular frames each wall requires special adapters to receive the tubular frame. These adapters must also be bolted to the wall being added. Accordingly a modular animal kennel containing at least one intermediate wall which may be positioned within the animal kennel without use of nuts, bolts and other traditional fasteners, and that can be easily removed, and yet will maintain the appearance and provide the function of a fixed wall is provided by the instant invention.